Will confronts Brian at Basketball
by michael.e.mcfee
Summary: One-off story: Will confronts Brian during a Basketball game. Based on spoilers for April 18 2013.


Will and Sonny arrived at the basketball court, a little late. They got "distracted" with one another while they were preparing to get to the basketball court. It was a very nice distraction. Will still really didn't want to be here. But Sonny was right; this basketball game, if nothing else ,would distract both of them from having to think about Nick, the baby and Stephano all the time. Although thinking about the baby was not a problem for Will; and Will thought it wasn't really a problem for Sonny either. Thank goodness for that.

They both scanned to see if they could find T, since he was the one that invited them to play in the first place. Sure enough there he was, acting like, well, acting like T, with a bunch of guys. He finally noticed them and went up to them.

"Geeze guys you finally made it. What took you guys so long?"

He must have seen the looks on Will's and Sonny's respective faces; or it could have been the hasty way they had put back on their clothes, because all T said was:

"Uhhhhrrrrk. Never mind. I really do not want to know."

Will thought that T had come a long way; at least, when he thought of Will and Sonny together, although he still looked uncomfortable, he didn't look disgusted anymore. Will couldn't help but push his old friend's envelope just a little.

"You sure about that T? We have great stories we could tell you…."

T simply looked at Will with his signature bland-look and said: "I'm positive." T went right on talking:

"Look man, let me introduce you guys to the rest of the team."

Will, Sonny, T and the rest of them started doing practice drills. To Will, it was beginning to feel like old times. He noticed that the opposing team was also getting ready. And then Will noticed something else. There he was, in all his magnificent, arrogant, hunky, superior, self-centered glory: Brian.

And of course Brian noticed Sonny there. He strolled right up to Sonny, practically knocking Will over in the process, put one of his huge, hunky arrogant arms around Sonny and started practically drooling over him. Thank goodness, to his credit, Sonny was, and looked, more than a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey there Sonny-boy, been a while since you called me. What have you been into lately?"

Before Sonny could say anything Will walked straight up to Sonny's other side sneaked in, pushed Brian's arm out-of-the-way so he could hug Sonny in his turn and said:

"Me. He's been into me." And immediately thought to himself: "Oh my god. Did I just say that out loud? Oh hell, Will Horton just go with it."

Sonny looked at Will and smiled. Sonny had never seen Will being this jealous before, and he was kind of liking it. He looked at Brian who seemed a bit put off by Will.

"Yeah Brian, sorry I haven't kept in touch. Since Will and I got back together, it's been rather hectic."

"I'm sure ." Brian looked around and noticed that people were beginning to gather to start the game.

"Looks like the game is starting, Sonny. I'll talk to you later."

During the game Will couldn't help but notice that whenever Sonny had the ball, Brian was there to wrestle it from him. Brian's hands seemed to be all over Sonny. Will was NOT liking this.

Then, at one point during the game Will had the ball, and all of a sudden there was Brian, practically engulfing him. "There has got to be something in the rule book against this. Will thought and then he heard Brian whisper:

"You are jealous aren't you. "

Will tried to ignore him but Brian just kept on going:

"You know will, you should be jealous. It's only a matter of time before Sonny comes back to me."

And that was when things turned a bit ugly. Will suddenly shot straight up, twirl through the ball at his nearest teammate and shoved Brian, a little too hard. Brian went straight down and slammed his arrogant behind on the basketball court.

With cries of foul, Will just stood there. Sonny came to will and asked:

"Will, babe, are you okay?"

Brian just looked up at Sonny and said with a certain amount of righteous indignation:

"Is Will okay? I'm the one sprawled on the court here."

Sonny simply looked at Brian, held a hand out to him, to help him up and said: " Sorry dude."

Will looked at Brian and said, as calmly as he could muster at the time:" Brian we need a conversation. Alone. Now."

Brian simply looked around and said: "Whatever you need to say to me you can say it right here." Brian thought Will wouldn't have the guts to mention anything in public, the wuss. Boy was he wrong.

Will simply straightened, his features becoming hard, and practically unreadable:

"Fine if that's the way you want it. Brian, I know that you and Sonny were once intimate and that you want him in your life. And there was a time I was willing to let you be that person. All I wanted was for Sonny to be happy. He wasn't happy with me, so maybe he could be happy with you. But Sonny chose otherwise. He chose me. I loved him more than I care to express to you right now, and he chose me. You need to respect that. And if you think that I am just going to stand by while you manipulate yourself back with Sonny and take away the best thing that has EVER happened in my life, except for the possible exception of my soon-to-be baby girl, you have another thing coming! I will fight for him!"

Brian was speechless; he never expected that Will would have the guts to say what he just said, out loud, to everyone. And Sonny was just beaming: with love and pride and then the wheels started to turn in his mind and it became something else:

"Wait a minute. Will, what did you mean by intimate?"

Will just looked at Sonny with a look that could only mean :"What did you think I meant."

Sonny then turned to Brian: "Brian you and I both know what really happened that night. And it wasn't what Will thinks. And if you made him think that, WE…" and he pointed at Brian: "…We are more than done."

Sonny then turned to Will:

"What you thought happened between Brian and me, DID NOT happen. And I want to know exactly what he said to you ….later. For now ai just want this."

Sonny then sprinted up to Will, grabbed him in a passionate hug and kissed him, passionately on the lips. They both forgot, for a long while where the were, they were so into each other. It was a sigh to see.

Eventually they both heard T saying: "Hey! Lover boys. I Don't really know what just happened to cause this, but we have a game to finish… Can you two lovebirds finish this later.. and concentrate on the game?"

Will and Sonny unlocked themselves from each other's arm and Will and Sonny both said together: "I might be able to manage that…" And the game started once more.


End file.
